The Kidnapping Of Sunshine Corazon
by Cryptic-Case
Summary: When Sunshine transfers back to McKinley, the glee club members assign Sam a misson: get Sunshine to join New Direction. But, Sam soon finds out that said mission is a lot easier said than it is done. Three-shot.
1. Guess Who's Back!

Hey everyone, I'm Cryptic-Case. I usually go by Crypt, CC, or C2 (yes the last two were Code Geass references; I am an anime nerd and proud of it). This is the first time I've written for Glee so hopefully it's not unbearable to read. I hope for quite the opposite, as any writer would. All the same, I do hope there won't be any flames because, honestly, it wastes my time reading how terrible I am and I'm pretty sure it wastes the flamers time explaining why exactly they hate my story so much. Constructive Criticism is a whole different thing and is welcome :)

My basic rule: If you don't like the story, don't tell the person how much you hate it and think they suck because it makes them feel like shit for working hard only to get bitch-slapped on the Internet. Now, enough of my ranting because something lead you to this story and (for whatever reason) made you wanna read it. So, I shall give you said story. Like I said before, sorry if I didn't get the characters right or left anyone out.

**Disclaimer**:**I am not Ryan Murphy, therefore I do not own Glee. If I did, this would be in an episode and not in a fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

Everything had been peaceful. Or, as peaceful as it could be with Rachel trying to convince Mr. Schue to give her a major part in this years Sectionals. Needless to say, everyone was trying their hardest not to kill the irritating girl. It wasn't until Mike and Tina ran in to the choir room did all hell break loose.

"Guys! You will never guess who's back!" Tina panted, clearly out of breath.

"Hopefully it's someone important enough for you two to come late and interrupt practice." Rachel scoffed.

"Shut up and let them talk, Berry." Santana snarled.

Schue shot Santana a warning glance before looking at Tina and Mike.

"Who's back, guys?"

"Ok, do you guys remember Sunshine?" Mike asked. "We just saw her with her mom in Figgin's office. She transferred back!"

The entire club looked at each other in shock and started murmuring quietly. Sam noticed and just looked confused.

"Why are we so excited about the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline coming to our school?" he asked.

"Because, Sunshine originally audition to be in New Direction. But, she transferred because of Rachel." Kurt answered, sending Rachel a dirty look.

"I already apologized for that! Why do you people insist on holding a grudge?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You sent to poor girl to a crack house, Berry!" Mercedes yelled.

"IT WAS ABANDONED!"

Sam looked horrified. He knew Rachel could be irritating and snippy but never had he thought she'd be so _cruel_.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"She was jealous of Sunshine's voice." Artie told him.

As everyone began to argue with Rachel, Schue became irritated.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, catching the attention of everyone. "I realize what Rachel did was way wrong but it's all in the past now. As for Sunshine coming here, it could be an opportunity to welcome her into our glee club. Do you really think she'll wanna join if you're all at each others throats?"

Everyone grumbled and looked at each other.

"Now, lets see if we can get Sunshine into the club." Schue smiled.

"That could be a problem." Quinn said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because none of us will be able to get close to her. Most, if not all of us are Seniors and she's only a Sophomore." Quinn explained quickly.

"Yeah, and no offence to Rachel, but she might avoid this place like the plague if she thinks we're gonna send her to another crack house." Finn added.

Rachel began to speak up, but quickly shut herself up when she realized he was probably right.

"We need someone to convince her to join. Someone she doesn't know well." Artie pondered.

"Maybe someone in her grade too..." Puck said.

The club was silent for a minute before something occurred to everyone. They all turned and stared at Sam. Sam looked at them in confusion.

"Um..."

"You're a Sophomore, right?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And he wasn't here when Sunshine auditioned the first time." Mike piped up.

"Guys, I don't know abou-"

"He could bring her here...like a fish..." Brittany smiled.

Everyone stopped at looked at her.

"I don't even know if I have any classes with her!" Sam finally got in.

"True, but you're the same age. She won't be intimidated by you." Quinn said.

"Then it's settled," Finn smirked. "Sam'll be the one to get Sunshine here."

Everyone cheered in agreement, completely ignoring the fact Sam had a lost look on his face.

_"How the hell am I gonna be able to do this?" _Was the only thing on Sam's mind.


	2. Meeting Sunshine

_"Alright," _Sam thought to himself_ "Just go up to her and introduce yourself. You can do this!"_

The football player took a deep breath and walked towards the small Filipino girl standing by her locker. As he got closer, he put on the friendliest smile he could muster without making it seem stalker like. Soon, he found himself standing next to her.

"Hi," he said suddenly.

Sunshine jumped and looked up at him.

"Um...hi..." she said shyly.

Sam offered his hand and smiled.

"I'm Sam."

She looked at his hand then back at him before taking it.

"I'm Sunshine."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sam cleared his throat.

"You're, uh, you're the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline, right?" he asked casually.

"Um, I _was_," Sunshine answered, shutting her locker and shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not anymore since I don't go to Carmel."

She grabbed her bag and started walking quickly down the hall. Sam jogged and followed her.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say you should join New Directions," he said quickly. "we could always use more people."

"'We'?" Sunshine asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I'm in it too. It's really fun. We're like a family."

Sunshine hesitated for a minute before looking up at Sam. He certainly seemed nice enough.

"Is Rachel still in the club?"

"Yeah, she's one of our lead singers."

"Then I'm not joining. I _just _started here and I don't want her to make my life a living hell."

Sunshine ducked her head and started walking away quickly. Sam shook himself out of his shock and chased after her.

"Wait!" he called. Sunshine slowed down and looked at him.

"I know that what Rachel did was waaaay over the line," Sam said once he caught up with her. "but she's really sorry and if she tries to do anything we'll protect you."

Sunshine shifted nervously and shook her head.

"I can't. I just...I really don't want..." she hesitated.

Sam smiled and patted her shoulder gently.

"At least consider it. We're really not as cruel as Rachel was."

Sunshine shook her head and began to walk away.

"Maybe. I just...I don't know..."

Sam watched her walk away in disappointment. No, he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Mark my words, I shall get you into the club!" He yelled in his mind.

Sunshine looked back at him like he was crazy and Sam realized that he'd said it out loud. He flushed slightly and mentally face-palmed.


	3. Come To The Dark Side Please?

"Please?"

"No."

"It's fun!"

"No, Sam."

"Come on! We're really awesome!"

"I told you, no!"

"...We have cookies?"

"That won't make me go to the 'dark side'."

"Holy crap, you got that reference!"

"Sam," Sunshine groaned. "I told you once, I don't think I wanna join glee club!"

"Yes, but you said 'you think' meaning that you're still not sure!" Sam tried to reason.

"And you need to learn that 'no' almost always means 'no'!"

Sam sighed. He'd been tying for a week to get Sunshine to join glee club and so far he'd had no luck what-so-ever. In fact, he was pretty sure the only thing he'd succeeded in doing is annoying the poor girl to no end.

"Come on, Sunshine!" Sam whined.

Sunshine groaned and walked away again. Sam, at this point, had began acting childish and not ran, but _hopped_ after her.

"But it's really, really, really fun!" he said, bouncing along the way.

"Why are you hopping?"

"...I don't know..."

Sunshine shook her head and let out a small laugh before walking away.

"Just tell me why you don't think you wanna join," as Sunshine opened her mouth to speak, Sam cut her off. "And don't use Rachel as an excuse."

Sunshine shut her mouth and stayed silent. After a minute she sighed and looked at Sam with a pained expression.

"Back in Vocal Adrenaline, we had to practice from 2:30 to midnight _every day_! We weren't aloud to be absent for anything! Plus the fact I was the female lead singer added even more stress. It wasn't fun, it was torture!"

Sam looked surprised, he hadn't expected that answer.

"But you guys were so good." was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Sunshine looked up at him sadly.

"What's the point in being good at something if you don't enjoy doing it?"

Sam frowned slightly and nodded.

"We're not strict like them," he said finally. "Actually, it's chaos most of the time. But, I can see where you're coming from. You'd have fun though."

Sunshine smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Sorry, Vocal Adrenaline kinda scared me for life. Thanks for trying to welcome me, though."

She turned and walked away. Sam watched her go for a few minutes. It was then he realized something, she was heading in the same direction as the auditorium. Which, coincidentally, was where they were practicing that day. Sam grinned and got an idea.

Dropping his bag on the ground, and ran full speed towards Sunshine. Before she could even register what was happening, Sam had already picked her up, had her over his shoulder, and was running towards the auditorium.

Sunshine let out a startled squeak when she was picked up and started yelling at Sam to put her down. Her cries were ignored by Sam, who focused on getting through the door. Once he got inside, he ran towards the stage where the others were.

"I GOT HER!" He called. "I FINALLY GOT SUNSHINE!"

The others turned towards them and starred in shock as Sam ran on stage carrying Sunshine. He stopped and set the girl down with a wide grin on his face.

"What the hell, Sam?" Kurt yelled, rushing over to comfort the small girl.

"Dude, you were supposed to convince her to come here on her own, not _kidnap_ her!" Finn said.

"You guys said to get her here, I got her here. I'd say that's a mission accomplished!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"No, I think it's a mission failed." Quinn said wincing.

"The point was to try and welcome her. Not traumatize the poor girl." Mercedes scolded.

"The Asian Society will not be happy." Tina folded her arms. Mike nodded and stood next to her.

Sam began to feel like an asshole once he really thought about what he just did. When he turned to apologize to Sunshine, he was shocked to see her trembling. But, not from fear. She was _laughing_.

"Y-you guys are hilarious! Nothing like Vocal Adrenaline!"

Everyone shared a confused glance before Sam grinned once more.

"So, does this mean you'll join?" he asked cheekily.

Sunshine smiled at him and finally nodded.

"Yes."

The club cheered and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"While this is all great, she still needs to audition and-"

"Rachel, please," Schue said. "Sunshine's already auditioned once and we've heard her sing in Regionals. I'd say she's in."

Everyone cheered and hugged Sunshine. She looked at everyone and smiled even wider. Sending a thankful glance at Sam, she found herself truly believing she'd like it here. And it was all because she'd been pestered and kidnapped. Who would've thought?

* * *

Ok, so that was the three-shot. This is why happens when I get sick and go semi-insane from staying in bed too long. Hope you all enjoyed and reviews are welcome.

~Crypt


End file.
